humongousfandomcom-20200214-history
Chuck Cheddar
Chuck Cheddar is the delegate for the dairy foods in Pajama Sam 3: You Are What You Eat from Your Head to Your Feet. Appearance Chuck Cheddar is a block of cheese with orange eyebrows and mustache. He wears an old aviators helmet along with a straw hat. Location Chuck Cheddar can be found in two spots in the mountain area of the island. He is either stuck on the edge of the cliff or stuck in his hot air balloon just below the ski lift. History Chuck Cheddar, Cheese of Adventure is either… 'Stranded on a ledge' Answer Syllabus the Sage’s Three-Part Question of the Nature of Cheese and he’ll let you blow the Horn of Celebration. The sound of the Horn of Celebration will trigger an avalanche that will help Chuck Cheddar off the ledge! Disguise Sam to get past the guards (Moon) # Visit Mickey Hollandaise, the comedian, in his dressing room. #* During the last show, an audience member threw a pumpkin at him. # Mickey has thrown the pumpkin into the trashcan. # Click on it and he will give it to you. #* This is your disguise to get past the yam guards! # Go to Taylor & Pierce, the guards of the telescope. # Put the pumpkin on Sam before he tries to pass the guards. # Once Sam is inside, click on the arrows to move the telescope. * The moon will soon appear with a sign. The sign is the answer to one part of Syllabus the Sage’s Three-Part Question of the Nature of Cheese. Ask Selma Celery for an etiquette lesson (Fork) # Take an etiquette card from the entrance to the Bluburbs. # Return the Foothills. # Place the card on the Celery Sisters, Selina & Selma. #* Selma will whirl you through an etiquette lesson. Sam will learn the answer to one part of Syllabus the Sage’s Three-Part Question of the Nature of Cheese. Talk to the plumber about cheese sandwiches (Cheese) # Click on the plumber’s lunchbox in the Bluburbs. #* The lunchbox holds the answer to one part of Syllabus the Sage’s Three-Part Question of the Nature of Cheese. or... 'Floating in a hot-air balloon' Zak Zuke is the one to talk to about finding a sandbag and estimating weight! # Pull the whistle cord to stop the deconstruction workers. # Ride the gondola to meet Chuck Cheddar. # Talk to Chuck about how much weight he needs to descend. # Look through the telescope to see how much weight is already attached to the balloon. # Get the empty sack from Zak Zuke. # Fill it with sand at Muscle Beach. # Have Zak Zuke estimate your weight. #* Sam weighs 42 pounds. If Zak Zuke says that Sam weighs 46 pounds, then the sandbag weighs 4 pounds. 46 pounds – 42 pounds = 4 pounds # Return to Chuck Cheddar and give him the bag. #* If the bag is too heavy or light, return to Muscle Beach and make the adjustments. Gallery Ccpc.png|Chuck Cheddar at the Peace Conference. Category:Characters Category:Pajama Sam Series Characters Category:Pajama Sam 3: You Are What You Eat from Your Head to Your Feet Characters Category:Foods Category:Cheese Category:Crazy Characters Category:Males